


Kagami Tsurugi In The Big City

by scapegoat



Series: "Intros Into Arcane/Occult" with Alya Césaire & The Luckyblog [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ableism, Akumatized Chloé Bourgeois, Black Cat Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Bunnyx Being A Little Shit, Exhaustion, Goofy Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Kagami Tsurugi Needs A Hug, Ladybug Kagami Tsurugi, Lucky Charm And Miraculous Ladybugs Cure | Ladybug Miraculous Superpowers Don't Fix Everything, Mentioned Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Partnership, Physical Disability, Pre-Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Kagami Tsurugi Friendship, Pre-Relationship, Rabbit Alix Kubdel | Bunnyx, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scapegoat/pseuds/scapegoat
Summary: Kagami's had to sit still on a thirteen-hour flight and is functioning on less than five hours of sleep and pure spite. There's no way she's in the right mindset to be listening to a magical talking ladybug about being the Avatar of Good Luck slash Creativity or fight a magically possessed girl with her cat partner who happens to be the Avatar of Bad Luck slash Destruction.This could all be a dream but despite what Tikki claims, Kagami isn't creative enough to dream this up.
Relationships: Kagami Tsurugi & Tikki
Series: "Intros Into Arcane/Occult" with Alya Césaire & The Luckyblog [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852921
Kudos: 11





	Kagami Tsurugi In The Big City

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug nor do I make money from writing
> 
> Kagami’s intro to the city did not fit into the Sept. 3rd redo chapter of "Vlog For Me" so it became its own chapter/story.

_Wed, Sept 2 nd, 2020_

  
“Of all the unprofessional...” Tomoe growls, irritably tapping her fingers along the chair arm. “What kind of fool mistakes November for September? Then has the _gall_ to rush us as if we were the incompetent ones?” Kagami leans forward so she can rub her lower back. “Don’t slouch.” The teen freezes turning to her mother who stops tapping her fingers.

  
Kagami moves her hands and sits up straight then her mother resumes her tapping. Thirteen hours on this damned flight has been murder on her body. The most her mother moved was to flex her fingers, moving them from her probing cane to the chair arm then back to the probing cane. The rest of her body has not moved since she sat down. Every time Kagami would stretch or move her mother would comment, stopping her. Who even made non-stop flights over twelve hours long anyway? More importantly, what the hell were they even going to Paris for? As far as Kagami knew, her mother couldn’t speak French, and Kagami is also certain the city has both Japanese language teachers and self-defense teachers.

  
Kagami moves a hand to her left ear but her mother grabs her hand. “Don’t touch them.”

  
“I... apologize, Kaasan, they itch. I am unaccustomed to wearing them for so many hours.”

  
Tomoe’s face softens a fraction and she lets go of Kagami’s hand. “We should be landing soon. You can take the aids out when we’re at our hotel room.”

  
As if on cue, the pilot informs the passengers they’re now flying over France’s airspace.

  
It takes approximately 22 minutes, Kagami clocked it, for the plane to land and for first-class to be released from the airplane. The stewards help Kagami reach their bags then she takes her mother’s arm and they exit the plane.

  
She knows it’s not possible but Kagami could swear her mother’s probing canes taps are as angry as the woman’s voice. “If that was supposed to be first-class, I would hate to be sat in coach.” Kagami _would_ sigh but that would just lead to a lecture, and after sitting mostly stock-still for half a day she’s ready to collapse. And passing out during a lecture would lead to another lecture.

  
It’s 43 more minutes before Kagami can take off her irritating hearing aids. Four cab drivers took in the woman with the probing cane and little girl with the very visible behind-the-ear style hearing aids, as she turns her head, standing near the entrance and kept on driving. Another two mouthed something about “foreigners” shaking their heads as they drove off. One pulled up and leered at one or both of them and Kagami cracked her knuckles and that driver sped off. The eighth driver that showed up did do a double take when they saw Tomoe’s probing cane but still asked if they needed help.

  
That driver engaged them in small talk about what was going on in the city. Kagami didn’t know what language they were speaking but Tomoe was replying in the same language. However, they finished speaking before Kagami could take out her phone and open the translator app.

  
After checking into the hotel and entering their room, Kagami didn’t bother showering she simply changed into the first outfit on top of her bag and collapsed into bed.

  
_Thurs, Sept 3 rd, 2020_   
  


Kagami woke up in an unfamiliar environment and immediately reached for the bat that wasn’t beside her bed. She sits up and looks around, her ears are empty which means they either fell out – she looks around the bed and rules that out since she doesn’t see them on the bed – or her mother took them out. Speaking of her mother, the room is empty. Shrugging, Kagami flops back onto the bed.

  
When Kagami wakes up – again, it’s to her mother tapping her arm then moving her fingers to sign a question. No, not a question – a demand.

  
School? What the hell does she need to go to school _now_ for?

  
The clock in the hotel room reads 4:54am. And since the flight arrived at 11:47pm then it took them nearly an hour to get here she’s functioning on four hours – give or take – of sleep.

  
After showering, she puts in her hearing aids. Exiting the bathroom, she sees her grandmother standing there forebodingly. Kagami bows greeting her grandmother who stiffly returns the greeting.

  
“I have a ride for you. You will be attending Paris International School of Arts. I have an automated driver that will take you there and back.”

  
“A self-driving car toting around your youngest granddaughter?” Tomoe asks. “Too busy to make sure she arrives safely, Okaasan?”

  
Kagami watches her grandmother narrow her eyes at her mother. “Kagami—” Her grandmother hands her the keycard. “Breakfast started at 5:30, get yourself something.” That’s a dismissal if she’s ever heard one. Kagami bows then slips out of the room before her mother can stop her.

  
There are a few people in the lobby, the hotel went all out giving the place a breakfasty vibe. Kagami reaches for a plate the same time a green-eyed brunette does. They both stare at each other then Kagami retracts her hand. “Go ahead.” She says in English.

  
“Thanks.” The brunette replies in English then takes the plate.

  
After gathering her breakfast, some mushy looking “hot cereal” and a variety of fruits, she sits at a table and takes out her phone. Kagami then downloads several language learning apps as she eats her breakfast.

  
🐞

  
Not gonna lie, it was difficult reprogramming an automatic driver with state-of-the-art technology but Bunnyx managed. A real blessing in disguise as tech is not her strongsuit. She watched the grey-haired woman not even bother check to see if the destination was the same before practically shoving the tiny blue-haired girl into the car and shutting the door. She didn’t even wait for the beetle to drive off before she turned around and went back into the hotel.

  
Bunnyx shakes her head. “Hang in there, Minibug.”

  
Bunnyx watches the beetle pull up at François Düpont. Minibug exits the car and looks around. How that kid is going with so little sleep is astonishing. Mini-her needed at least ten; her now needs at least seven.

  
Minibug and Fù meet and the girl uses her ingenuity to fix his cracked cane. As Minibug walks up the stairs and into the building, Fù strokes his beard with a nod then walks down the street.

  
🐞

  
The principal of François Düpont seemed incompetent and that was putting it mildly. When a girl with blonde hair and a blinding gold tux* burst into the office and grabbed the intercom microphone, he cowered and pleaded for his life only to be turned into a knight with the dullest armor Kagami’s ever seen.

  
Kagami saw all this from outside the door of the principal’s office. She hid against the wall as the door opened and the girl walked out with all her knights.

  
Surprisingly, her grandmother picked her up from the school then complained about the school she was supposed to be attending not hearing from her nor having the space for her.

  
They arrived at the hotel and Kagami took her hearing aids out to avoid listening to her grandmother and mother bicker. Although she did have to wonder what her grandmother was doing in Paris to begin with?

  
Kagami was practicing French Sign Language when her grandmother sent her a text informing her they were going out. She didn’t specify where and didn’t even wait for a reply, but she left the keycard for Kagami “in case she needed air.” Cryptic but whatever. Kagami did want to explore the hotel some more.

  
As soon as she sat up, however, there was a bright flash out the corner of her eye. She turned around and saw nothing – except for a tiny brown and red hexagonal box by the radiator.

  
For the second time today, she wished she had her bat.

  
She nudges the box with her foot before picking it up. There’s something written on it but she doesn’t understand it. She tries to take a picture on her phone but the phone screen greens out.

  
Frowning, Kagami opens the box and a pinkish-red light shoots out of it causing her to drop the box to shield her eyes.

  
When Kagami opens her eyes there is this big-headed red and black absurdly large bug blinking its big blue eyes at her. She gasps then flails backwards and falls on her ass.  
  


The thing flies to her and starts speaking but Kagami can’t hear a word of it. The creature must realize Kagami is deaf because it picks up the restaurant menu pamphlet and flies over to Kagami’s face. It points at the letters spelling out the sentence: “my name is Tikki.” Kagami nods and the creature helps her up, then she grabs her hearing aids and puts them in.  
  


“You are free to speak now.”

  
The creature – Tikki – beams at her. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Tikki _chirps_ , “as I said, or... well _spelled_ , my name is Tikki! I know sign and I'd sign to you but it's a little impossible to understand without fingers... anyway, I’m your kwami.”

  
“You’re my what?”

  
“Kwami. Magical partner and guide. I’m here to help you get in tune with your abilities.” Kagami blinks at Tikki, “you are the Avatar of Creation and Good Luck.”

  
Kagami can’t help herself. She _laughs_. A bitter self-deprecating laugh. “Me? An incarnation of _good_ luck? Preposterous. Nothing about my life screams good luck.”  
  


“That’s not—”

  
“Was it ‘good luck,’ when I lost my hearing at age three?”

  
“—No, but—”

  
“Or is it ‘good luck’ to have an overbearing mother that pities you for your disability while praising her own?”

  
“—She doesn’t—”  
  


“Perhaps it is ‘good luck’ to have a grandmother that can’t stand the sight of you?”

  
“—I don’t think—”

  
“It must be ‘good luck’ to have a mundane lifestyle where your entire day is planned out for you? Down to your restroom trips? Feel free to stop me when I deduce what constitutes ‘good luck’ in your eyes.”

  
Tikki holds out her hands in front of her body, “okay, that was... a lot. I understand you have every right to be jaded, you have been through it, but the accident that caused you to lose your hearing could’ve killed you.”

  
“It _should’ve_. My mother talks all the time about her illness that caused her blindness _strengthened_ her but me? ‘Don’t touch the aids, Kagami, you would be lost without them.’ ‘Such a pity they don’t know sign but we’ll manage without.’ I’m merely an inconvenience for her. A trophy. Something she shows off to make herself look good, but overall serves no purpose. She won’t even allow me to participate in extracurricular activities because—” Teary-eyed, Tikki floats over to her holding her arms out on Kagami’s cheek. “...What are you doing?”  
  


“Hugging you. Sounds like you could use one.”

  
“There’s no need. Yes, my life sucks but that’s the way it is. I do not obsess over things I cannot change.”

  
Tikki lets go, “that’s what I’m here for. Change. Speaking of change, The Avatar of Time informed me of a change to this timeline. I was unaware of it because it hadn’t affected me... which turned out to be the entire purpose of the change. Apparently, the Master forgot the crucial cardinal rule of releasing Plagg without me. If it wasn’t for Bunnyx, the universe would’ve folded in itself as the balance of chaos and order weren’t, well, balanced. Understandably, neither Plagg nor myself have been active in over a century, which isn’t really that much time at all to a kwami but being in a solitary Miracle Box for so many years will make you forget you had friends on the other side. Bunnyx got you here.”

  
“This ‘Bunnyx’ is responsible for my predetermined arrival to Paris?” Tikki nods, “and the school mishap?” Another nod. “Why? Because I’m the ‘Avatar of Creation?’”

  
Tikki nods, “the Avatars of Creation and Destruction don’t get reincarnated as often as the other Avatars. Much like the Avatars of Time, Resolve, and Space.”

  
“'Resolve?'”

  
“Yes, we have an Avatar of Resolve. No one kwami is more powerful than another but eight kwamis with their human Avatars have appeared less times throughout history than the rest.”

  
“You named five, what are the other three?”

  
Tikki frowns, “I forget. I don’t know every kwami in existence. I just know the ones I mentioned are the first five given corporal forms. And I also know the Sages continuously mentioned ‘the eight’ to us.”

  
Kagami nods, “uh-huh. Now, how exactly are we going to ‘change’ things?”

  
“With my Mir— _oh_.” Tikki flies down and picks up the box, opening it. Kagami looks at the pair of half-circle _pink_ earrings. “These are my Miraculous. They are what are gonna grant you power over creation.”

  
“They’re _pink_.” Kagami looks up at Tikki who smiles, “I’ve never worn pink in my entire life.”

  
Tikki drops the box in Kagami’s hand. “See? Change is already happening. Together, the two of us – along with your partner and their kwami, Plagg, will fight...” Tikki rubs the back of her head, “I... I, uh don’t know _what_ we’re fighting—”

  
“Wait. You’re telling me _I_ have to take on that gold-suited girl?”

  
“ _Right_! That was it. You have the ability to purify corruption while your partner can absorb it. The corrupted item will likely be on the afflicted person’s... person.”

  
“‘Afflicted?’ Afflicted with what?’”

  
Tikki frowns, “it’s either an amok – a blue feather that amplifies emotions turning them sentient or an akuma – a purple butterfly construct that transforms people. It could also be both. I’m guessing, obviously, the girl was infected by the power of an akuma. It’ll be difficult discerning what object got akuma-ised? Akuma-essed? I don’t know the actual term for it. Now as for how you purify the corruption you have the Miracle Cure which... for the most part fixes up the damage akumas and amoks make.”

  
“For the most part?” Kagami repeats.

  
“Nothing is 100% in life.” The teen nods slowly, “your weapon is a yo-yo. You can use it to travel, as well as purify corruption. Simply by having the yo-yo make contact with the corrupted object... no wait. The yo-yo needs to capture the corruption before purifying it. It is imperative you do not touch the corruption head-on, you’ll get infected and if you were to get infected the city will be doomed.”

  
“Good to know.”

  
“Right. Almost forgot. You also have an ability called Lucky Charm. It’ll give you a key item you’ll need to defeat the akuma and purify its corruption. To transform you just say ‘ _Tikki, spots on_ ’ and to break the transformation you say ‘ _Tikki, spots off_.’”

  
Kagami takes the earrings out of the box and puts them on, “I know I’m going to regret this but what the hell—” She takes a deep breath, “Tikki, spots on.”  
  


🐞

  
Clad in an orange-red and black polkadotted lycra slightly padded yet not quite form-fitting catsuit, with all black fingerless gloves and black knee-high heel-less (thankfully) boots. Her nails are alternated painted red and black. Her lips are red. She has crystal orange-red wings _that she feels_ coming out of her back. Then there’s the antennas _she also feels_ sticking out of her now red hair.

  
Her hair is the same length and style despite the color change. Her domino mask – that matches her suit – covers her ears. She touched where her ears should be and found nothing. Are they magically masked or did her ears disappear? Also... how the fuck can she hear anything without her ears? She glances up at her antenna twitching.

  
“No way...” Her antennas twitch again. She can hear through her _antennas_. Kagami makes a memo to look up ladybugs when this is over. She closes her eyes and just listens. Nope. No preternatural hearing, it’s the same as when she wears her hearing aids. Huh. As she opens her eyes, she makes another mental note to see a damn audiologist.

  
She landed, with the assistance of a yo-yo of all things, on top of a building then proceeded to look around for anything out of the ordinary.

  
Looking down, she spots the gold-clad girl sashaying into a building. Frowning, Kagami lands beside the building and not even ten seconds later a person clad in a black and green catsuit appears out of thin air on their feet and creeps toward the building’s entrance.

  
Kagami doesn’t think, she just thrusts her yo-yo grabbing the cat just as the door opens and the gold girl marches out – being carried on a throne she certainly did not walk in with – and two people are tied in gold rope against the back of the throne.

  
Now that the immediate danger is out of the way, Kagami takes a look at the girl in front of her. She notices the girl is pretty much doing the same.

  
Her outfit has a subtle basketweave pattern throughout. She has long green hair in two long loose twintails – one is over her shoulder and the other is behind it. Her green-yellow eyes are slit like a cats and she has black fluffy cat ears on her head, and Kagami peeks at the fluffy tail swishing behind her. There’s an obnoxious green ribbon around her neck and an equally obnoxious crystal green bell on that ribbon. She has two batons hanging from her green belt. “ _Bwha_ —?” The girl sputters and Kagami would think it cute under any other circumstance.

  
“I don’t understand what’s going on myself. Did a chatty... cat I guess, tell you it was your duty to stop that thing?” The girl nods, “then you must be my partner.” She nods again.

  
Kagami extends her hand and the girl shakes it, “I take it your chatty ladybug told you that you were the Avatar of something?”

  
Kagami scoffs unable to stop herself, “Good Luck and Creativity. I’ve never been particularly lucky in life.” Her eyes narrow and she clutches the yo-yo in her hands, “but this isn’t about me. We need to destroy the corrupted object. Something called an ‘amok’ is amplifying that blonde’s anger while an ‘akuma’ is what transformed her into what we just saw.”

  
“Your kwami told you all that? All I got was a conversation about timelines and the Avatar of Time.”

  
“My kwami mentioned that to me as well. They said us not meeting is why the timeline was messed up. My arrival to the city was... expedited. And to top it off I was given incorrect information about the school I’m supposed to be attending.”

  
“You really aren’t good luck.” Kagami swings her yo-yo and it snaps back hitting the cat in the head. “I think that was my bad luck overlapping yours.”  
  


“Two negatives equal a positive.” Kagami swings the yo-yo again and it ties around a chimney.

  
“Just how long is that string?” The cat asks rubbing her head.

  
“It’s magic. There’s no explanation for it otherwise.” With a hum, the girl nods, “hold onto me. I heard the blonde mentioning execution.”

  
The cat does a double take. “You _what_!?”

  
🐞

  
Kagami brings them to the top of François Düpont. It is much harder than she thought using the yo-yo to determine their destination.

  
“Haven’t you seen Spiderman swinging his webs?”

  
“Is that another superhero in the city?”

  
The cat blinks at her – the way she was staring was starting to make Kagami feel like she missed something important, “y-you don’t know who _Spiderman_ is?” Kagami shakes her head, “you don’t read comic books? Or watch television? Spiderman is a comic book character whose had like fifteen different tv series each depicting his origin story differently. He uses web fluid he created to swing around Manhattan and Queens, New York in North America.”

  
“...How is this relevant to our situation?”

  
“I’m comparing the web fluid to the yo-yo string. _Twhip twhip—_ ” She points her hands forward - posing, bringing her middle and ring finger down leaving her other fingers up. Kagami stares at her and the girl brings a hand to her head, “never mind. I’m a huge nerd. Forgive me. If you ever get the opportunity to look at television, watch _Into The Spiderverse_. Okay?” Kagami nods slowly. “Good. Now, what’s the plan?”

  
“You want me to come up with a plan?”

  
“I figured since you know a little more about this than I do? But we could come up with one together then? Chl—oh. _oh_ , the girl has a vendetta against a classmate so she stole that classmate’s parents I guess to lure her in.”

  
“An effective if not archaic tactic.”

  
The cat gives her that — _are you kidding me_?— stare again. “...I’m not getting into that.”

  
Kagami shrugs.

  
They peer over the building’s roof and the blonde is talking as she paces. “Is she _monologuing_?” The cat massages her temples, “we need to end this.” She unclips one of her batons and taps it against her hand.

  
“We can’t just drop in there and kick her ass. We’re outnumbered one-hundred to two.”

  
The cat folds her arms over her chest then breaks out into the biggest lip-splitting grin Kagami’s ever seen. “Ooh. I have the perfect idea.” She rubs her hands together. As the cat is going over her plan, Kagami has to angle her antennas so she could hear better.

  
Kagami hums, “you think it’ll work? I just grab her with the yo-yo and bring her to us?” The cat shrugs, “what about our abilities?”

  
“Our what now? Oh. Dammit! You...” She groans, “I’m gonna need to have a chat with my kwami. Maybe they thought I’d remember from the previous timeline?”

  
“Let’s hope you do.” Kagami throws her yo-yo in the air, “lucky charm!” She exclaims. A bright reddish-pink flash blinds the two of them then a can hits Kagami on the head and falls into her hands. When she opens her eyes she finds herself staring at a red and black polkadotted can of motor oil. Where did the yo-yo go? D-Did it become the can? Maybe she needs to have a chat with her kwami too?

  
“I’m sorry but... what the fuck?”

  
“My sentiments exactly.” The can in her hand lights up bright red. “Wait... _what the_?”

  
“What’s wrong?” She hears the cat ask.

  
“This can is... glowing for some reason.” When she looks up at her partner, the same red glow is surrounding her body. “I think the glow is telling me how to use this can.” Kagami looks all around. Her partner, the can, the girl down below’s _feet_?, and lastly the pole where the two people from earlier are tied up against. “I have an idea.”

  
Kagami has to tip-toe to whisper in the cat’s ear. “Ah...” The cat beams at her.  
  


“Just a little revision of your plan.”

  
Nodding, the cat holds out her fist. Kagami stares at it then her partner, “a fist-bump. Y-You’re supposed to tap your fist against mine.” Kagami makes a fist then bashes it against the cat’s. “ _Ooh_. A little less force next time.” She shakes her hand with a wince.

  
Together, the two of them break an antenna off the school and coat it with motor oil. The cat is holding the antenna, angling it, then she lets it fly. It hits one of the knights, knocking them out and the others look up at her pointing. “Whuh-oh. I missed.”

  
“No, this is even better.” Kagami swan dives off the building with the motor oil. As she jumps she pours the motor oil over as many of the knights as the can is able to reach. They slip and fall into one another and Kagami lands on one of the knights.  
  


“There’s something above you!” The tied-up woman screams. Kagami looks up to see her partner flailing in the air. The gold girl barely dodges out of the way before the cat lands – miraculously on her feet on the throne.

  
“Damn, that was lucky.” She sighs in relief then points her baton at the gold girl. “Shall we dance, Your Majesty?”

  
The girl smirks, picking up her scepter, “as if you could keep up.” Her partner jumps off the throne and the two girls size each other up as they side-step over the fallen knights around them.

  
Kagami uses this distraction to assist the tied-up duo. She picks up one of the fallen knight’s sword and cuts the rope without nicking any of the people tied up with it.

  
The large man bear hugs her until they hear something crack. “Oh. Oh my goodness. I’m so sorry—”  
  
  
“Tom, we need to check on Marinette. Thank you so much for freeing us. We need to check on our daughter in our shop slash home.” The woman points at the building across the street Kagami saw the girl exit from. “That horrible girl has had it out for our Marinette since they ended up in the same class three years ago now.”

  
“Go. It’ll also keep you out of harm’s way.” They thank her once more as they nod then run off.

  
Kagami looks at the rope on the ground for a few seconds then picks it up. Her partner and the girl are clashing their weapons against each other’s until the shiniest knight grips her partner by the ankle tripping her.  
  


Before the girl could take the opportunity to capitalize, Kagami lassos her with the rope and drags her to the ground.

  
“You’re ruining my suit!” She screams. Her partner bangs her baton on the knight’s head until they loosen their hold then she jogs over.

  
“Dude. That was—” She imitates an explosion sound as she has her fists opening against her temples.

  
“Let’s get the corrupted object.”

  
They walk over to the blonde who is thrashing in her bindings. “I’ll kill you both.” She hisses. “Then Dupain-Cheng is next.”

  
The cat hits her in the face with the baton, “ _oops_.” She says unapologetically, “must still be slippery from the oil.” The girl growls at her. “Huh. Whoa. It _does_ feel good to be petty.” She shakes her head, “think the corruption is in the tiara?”

  
“No way they’d be so obvious...”

  
They exchange a glance then her partner slams her baton down on the tiara and it cracks then a blue and purple swirled feathery butterfly flutters out of the split tiara. "No points for originality." Kagami nods in agreement.

  
The butterfly is lit up in the same red outline her partner and various other items were in earlier, she glances at her hand and the motor oil is also lit up. She taps the can against the butterfly and it explodes in a flash of pink.

  
A cluster of blue feathers appear out of nowhere and they turn the sky blue forming a peafowl shaped face. “Oh what the fuck is this now?” Her partner groans.

  
“Congratulations.” The face speaks, mockingly, “you two have selfishly doomed the city all because you wouldn’t surrender your Miraculouses. Hope you can live with yourselves.”

  
“What on earth are you talking about?”

  
“Your Miraculouses are too much power for children to handle. You’ll only kill yourselves and destroy the delicate balance of the world if you continue to use them.”

  
“You must’ve smacked into one too many trees, if you think this sorry-ass ultimatum will scare us into giving you our Miraculouses.” Kagami stares at her partner in awe. She’s so... fearless. It’s amazing. If Kagami had half that courage she could speak out against her mother and grandmother.

  
“You _fools_!” The face screeches, scrunching up. “We’re bigger and have more experience with our powers! It’s only a matter of time until we forcibly remove your Miraculouses!”

  
“Until then, fuck off.” Her partner glances at her nodding, Kagami nods back. The can of motor oil turns back into the yo-yo and Kagami thrusts it at the face. Surprisingly, the face screams (whether it was from shock or surprise she doesn’t know) but the feathers disintegrate and the sky turns pink again.

  
There’s this ethereal _flash_ that rockets through them, and Kagami watches the knights glow pink as they are restored to normal. Even the girl’s gold suit dissipates into a plain sun yellow a-line dress.

  
“That was...”

  
“So badass!” The cat picks her up, hugging her. Then immediately drops her. “Sorry. I’m a hugger.”

  
“Hugging... as it turns out is quite alright.” The cat beams then hugs her again.

  
When they separate, Kagami hears this beeping noise. “Your... antennas are beeping.”

  
“My _what_?” Kagami looks up and her antennas are flashing, “wait... is—is _that_ where my earrings went?”

  
“ _Your ears disappeared too_? I’ve never heard of anything like this happening before with masked heroes.”

  
“I’m afraid I have nonexistent hero knowledge.”

  
“This isn’t a one-off thing, I can promise you that, we’ll get better. And we’ll get more experience. Meaning you’ll get more hero knowledge, though it’ll be from personal experience rather than second-hand stuff you’d read about.”

  
Kagami nods then yawns. The cat gasps, “a black spot just... showed up on your antennas. No, the black is overtaking the red. To an outsider, your earrings just look like a red half-shell coating on your antennas but with this beeping, they’re turning black.”

  
“I fear it’s my exhaustion catching up with me. I’m functioning on less than five hours of sleep with no caffeinated assistance.”

  
“You should get some sleep before you pass out. I don’t know where you live. Come to think of it...” She taps her chin, “ _should we_ know stuff about each other?”

  
“Later. I fear in my present state you should not take what I say at face value.” A pause, "excluding that warning."

  
“I also get a little loopy when I’m sleepy. Get some rest. Can’t do this by myself.” Kagami nods. “Oh. By the way...” She holds out her right hand, pointing to the paw-shaped ring on her middle finger. “Didn’t wanna flip you off.”

  
“Makes sense.”

  
“This is my Miraculous. Not really a ring girl but I suppose if I had some more jewelry I could accessorize it well.”

  
The beeping becomes more insistent, “until the next magical mishap.” Kagami yo-yos away.

  
🐞

  
Kagami transforms back before she reaches the roof of the hotel so she tucks herself in a somersault to minimize bruising. (She fails to stick the landing and bellyflops on her face.) Tikki floats over her head. “Are you—”

  
“She’s more than good.” Kagami lifts her head (a bit too quickly as the action leaves her a little dizzy), and looks up at the woman in the blue and white rabbit outfit offering her a hand. “Not bad, Minibug. Not bad at all.”

  
“Who are you?” Kagami asks accepting the hand that helps her up.

  
“Me? I’m Bunnyx. You’re welcome. Normally I wouldn’t be so arrogant, but you’re one long-winded rant away from falling asleep where you stand. So your threat-level is an honest thirty instead of its usual triple-digit level. I just wanted to congratulate you on a first job well done.”  
  


“Are you going to congratulate my partner as well?”

  
“Oh yeah. She’s way more awake than you are. I’ll visit her later. Anyway, can’t stay and risk being seen. Just wanted to say. Don’t give up and _yeah_ you should try out for extra curriculars. It’ll help with the cardio _and_ you and KC will have something to bond over.”

  
“‘KC?’”

  
“Bunnyx.” Tikki admonishes.

  
Bunnyx laughs, “okay, okay. I’ll leave it alone. Though I figured you of all kwamis would proclaim about _the togetherness of the ladybug and black cat Avatars_.” Tikki rolls her eyes, looking mildly annoyed. “Oh and one more thing: Yes, she really is that tall. And her fearlessness wasn’t the only thing about her you admire.” With a wink, Bunnyx walks backwards into a portal. “Brush up on that comic book knowledge, alright? You're gonna need every advantage you can get.” She doesn’t wait for a reply and the portal deteriorates after she steps inside.

**Author's Note:**

> *read the full story from the main story this chapter belongs to, which is Vlog For Me chapter two


End file.
